Baby blues
by AiraSora
Summary: After failing for a whole year, Lina is ready to give up on carrying her and Holli's child… but then Lady Luck finds them and Holli gets to tell her wife the happy news.


**Title: "Baby blues"**

 **Summary:** _ **After failing for months, Lina is ready to give up on carrying her and Holli's child… but then Lady Luck finds them and Holli gets to tell her wife the happy news.**_

 **Author's 1** **st** **note: For those who might be wondering, this story is set in my Hollina high school AU. It's been many years since they were in school, but it's still this universe xD**

 **[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

"Last time." Lina told herself once more as she put the pregnancy test on the sink and left it in the bathroom. She treaded through the hallway and entered the bedroom, finding her wife sitting on the bed. The blonde woman looked up at her hopefully, but Lina shook her head. "No answer yet. I left it at the sink, it'll be easier to throw it out when it says _not pregnant_."

"You don't know that, babe." Holli tried gently, but her beloved redhead shook her head dismissively.

"Yes, I do. How many times have we tried this?"

"I've lost count."

"Exactly." Lina muttered, trying to find something else to focus on.

She noticed their laundry basket, only half full, but she sauntered over to it and grabbed it. She knew Holli was watching her as she left her alone to go to the adjacent room. She started throwing the articles of clothing into the washing machine, not nearly as carefully as she usually would. She didn't need to look behind her to know that she wasn't alone in doing her task. Once all the clothes were in the washer, she slammed the door closed. She put her hands on the edge, her knuckles turning white from grasping it.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Lina—"

"No, Holli, I can't!" Lina half-screamed as much as her gentle voice could muster. "It breaks my heart every time and I… Don't make me do this again. Let's just… We'll adopt."

"But you've always wanted to carry your child."

"Yeah, well… someone else will have to do that for me. I won't do this again."

Holli was about to speak when she was interrupted by a loud ding. She automatically looked towards the bathroom down the hallway, recognizing the familiar sound that had brought them so much agony over the past year. She looked towards Lina, waiting for some sign of what she wanted to do. Her hothouse flower was fiddling with the washer, silently asking her to be the one to read the same old disappointing message.

With a sigh, Holli left Lina alone with her thoughts. The redhead was trying to think of what settings to use for their clothes, but it was hard to focus on something that mundane and trivial. Doing laundry proved to be a rather mind-numbing task, it didn't require much thought. And that was what she needed; something to distract her. She decided she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't bear to hear those words yet again. When Holli returned, she would tell her to just throw the pregnancy test out and then they could go out and do something, anything. They could go visit Holli's mother at Tenderloins or maybe go have dinner with Daniel and Michael. As long as they didn't bring their children. Lina loved them with all her heart, but she couldn't bear to look at other people's children right now.

"Lina."

Lina cringed at the way Holli said her name; so softly and carefully. "Holli, please, just… I don't want to hear it. Not again. Just throw it, ok? Don't tell me the insemination failed again, don't tell me I have gone through that _again_ and nothing's happened. Can we just pretend—"

"It's positive."

"—that we never even tried and…"

It took Lina a moment before the words processed. A long moment. At first, she thought she heard her wrong, but when she turned around and looked at Holli, who was staring blankly at the pregnancy test in her hand, she knew she didn't. Without a word, she stepped forward and looked down. Holli twisted her hands so Lina could see the clear words on the pregnancy test: _Pregnant_. No _not_ in front of it, just one word, not two. The pairs of blue eyes, one pair paler than the other, stared at the object in thick silence.

It was Lina who moved first. She took a step past Holli, holding her arms out the side. Her wife watched her as she walked carefully towards the bed as if she was walking a rope. Holli clutched the pregnancy test to her chest while Lina turned around and sat down on the bed, scooting back slowly. She then lied down and put her hand up with her index finger pointed up; she had a habit of doing that when she was about to say something important.

"I am not leaving this bed for the next 9 months."

Holli snorted in surprise. Of all the things she had imagined her wife saying after finding out that she was pregnant, finally, after a year's worth of failed attempts, that was not it. As Lina kept talking in a matter-of-fact voice, the snort turned into a hearty laugh.

"I am officially bedridden. Call my boss and tell her I'm on permanent leave and if she fires me for that then so be it. And I want you to call everyone we know who knows anything about pregnancies."

"Lina!" Holli cried with laughter before joining her on the bed. She started planting loving, but rough kisses all over her face, overcome with utter happiness.

"Careful!" Lina giggled, putting her hands on Holli's shoulders to push her away. "Don't make me laugh, don't make me do _anything_ with my stomach!"

Holli chuckled one final time before she looked down at Lina's stomach. "You want me to get you out of that dress?"

Lina looked down at her dress, particularly at the dark cyan-colored corset around her stomach. Her now _pregnant_ stomach. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

Holli chuckled at Lina's panicked antics. She sat up on her knees and immediately opened the corset around her wife's stomach. She threw the corset away, but continued undressing her right after. She pulled the white puff-sleeved top over her head, gently easing her hair out of it before it joined the corset next to her. She stepped off the bed and pulled down the light blue skirt as well, leaving her wife in just her underwear.

"Do you feel safe now?" Holli asked, crossing her arms. "Or do you think the panties might suffocate the child too?"

Lina blushed at the implications of what Holli was suggesting. "Just to be safe…"

Holli nodded, a smirk grazing her features. "I'll start with the bra… you know, so we can make sure you can breathe properly."

"Of course." Lina agreed, arching her back so the beautiful blonde could unclasp her bra. Holli reached around her and opened it easily. It joined the other pieces of clothing and so did the panties. She then lied down on her wife, squeezing her happily.

"My stomach, my stomach!" Lina giggled.

Holli laughed with her and turned them around so Lina was resting on her instead. The women looked at each other, one of them still crying happy tears, and the other now with misty eyes. Lina caressed Holli's cheek for a moment before she put her head on her soft chest and sighed happily.

Holli wrapped her arms securely around the smaller woman. "I'm going to carry you everywhere you need to go for the next 9 months."

Lina didn't answer, she merely smiled.

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **note: Hope you enjoyed that, I just suddenly had this idea and needed to write it down x3**


End file.
